


I Need a Place Where I Could Make Out

by Yuval25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AlScor, Canon Compliant, Caught, Definition of Making Out, Discovery, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Hogwarts, Homosexuality, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Next Generation, One Shot, Professor Longbottom, Romance, Room of Requirement, Teenagers, We're In A Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuval25/pseuds/Yuval25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Room of Requirements has never been wrong before... Well, there's always a first time for everything. Or so Albus discovered when a professor walked in on him and his boyfriend, Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need a Place Where I Could Make Out

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this little thing! I know I enjoyed writing it :)  
> Please remember to leave a review at the bottom!  
> I just love writing about those two. They're made for each other. Gotta love them! And slash. That, too.

_Just kissing? How quickly you dismiss our love? -_ City of Bones.

_I had no choice. Love does funny things to people. -_ True Believer.

In an abandoned corridor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a black-haired boy with blazing green eyes was pacing. At first glance, he seemed to walk aimlessly back and forth the wide stone wall, perhaps upset or even thoughtful, but to the well-trained eye it was clear that the boy was not just pacing. In fact, the placement of his pacing could not have been any more specific.

_I need a place to make out_ , thought the eager teen repeatedly.

A few seconds later, the magnificent wall reformed into a rather equally magnificent set of ancient double doors that opened with a heavy sound that radiated power. The green-eyed boy sneaked inside through the thin crack of the doors, which shut close behind him and quickly melded back into the same simple, innocent-looking wall, leaving no trace of the boy or the doors.

The black haired boy smiled upon seeing the room was already pre-occupied, his smile falling when he saw the frown on the other boy's face. The blond boy sitting on the mattress in the middle of the room was tapping his foot impatiently on the well-carpeted floor. The plush pillows surrounding his body made the sight slightly less-threatening, though the glare he gave the other boy made up for it.

"Oh, thank you, king Albus, for finally gracing me with your presence!" cried the blond, his hands waving in the air in frustration.

The dark-haired boy grimaced. "I'm sorry. I got caught up with something. Lily needed help with her Transfiguration essay and I-"

The blond stood up from the bed and started walking towards the doors, which were still visible from the inside. Albus caught him by the arm when he tried to push past him.

"Wait," he said, earning a growl from the other boy. All Albus could do was blink as his mind went blank, and all he could think was, _Merlin, that was sexy_.

"Well?" asked the blond.

Albus shook his head to clear his mind. "Don't be a brat, Scorpius," he said, rolling his eyes. "There was nothing I could do. Lily would have gotten suspicious if I left."

Scorpius gritted his teeth, twisted his wrist and suddenly Albus was the one who was held in place. The blond pushed him onto the mattress and kneeled above him, leaving one foot on the floor. Round green eyes met a pair of stormy grey-blues, arousal evident in the wide pupils. Scorpius's palm pressed Albus onto the bed while the fingers of his other hand danced slowly down his side, tickling the other boy's delicate ribcage.

The blond smirked in a feral fashion. "I think you need a reminder of how things work here, Al," he purred, lowering his head until their lips were only mere inches apart. Albus could feel Scorpius's hot breath on his face, and was trapped under the predatory gaze of the Slytherin.

Albus bit his lip, his breathes coming quicker in anticipation. He _loved_ it when Scorpius got all worked up, because it meant that the next twenty minutes – or more, if Albus could hold it – would be spent in heated, burning passion.

The kiss came with the expected intensity and Albus felt himself getting hard against Scorpius's stomach. Even with his eyes closed he could tell that the Slytherin was grinning. Scorpius started trailing kisses down his neck, giving Albus time to catch his breath before returning to his mouth and leaving the green-eyed boy panting through his nose, struggling not to pass out from the sheer pleasure that coursed through his body when the other boy started grinding against him.

Through his moans he heard a clashing sound of heavy metallic doors. Startled, he raised his head to see who had entered the room and in the process banged his head against the Slytherin's, who released a pained groan and sat up above Albus, clutching his forehead. Albus held himself up on his elbows and looked around the blond to see a very familiar face.

"Professor Longbottom!" he called in surprise, mortification taking over his expression as he blushed.

The man, a close friend of his parents and one of his favorite professors, was standing frozen in the entrance of the Room of Requirements with a gobsmacked expression. His pale face took on a pink hue as he took in the position of the two boys – Albus was relieved a little by the fact that Scorpius's body hid anything that could have been even more embarrassing than the situation already was – and the nature of the room; fully carpeted floor, many pillows and a large bed in the middle. It was quite obvious the boys hadn't come here to play cards, or anything remotely platonic, for that matter.

The professor opened and closed his mouth a few times, before he finally spoke. "You two, detention for being out of your dorms after curfew," he told them in a chiding tone.

Albus sneaked a glance at Scorpius, whose eyes were wide and seemed to be even more shocked than the professor. The Slytherin's lips were pressed together and he wore a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression. Albus mentally shook his head – now was not the time to revel in how _cute_ the other boy looked.

"How did you even get in?" was the first thing Albus could think of to say. Now that he thought about it, it really shouldn't have matter as much as the fact that the professor _caught them making out_.

Professor Longbottom frowned. "How did you know about this room?"

"James told me about it," Albus replied, somewhat glad the professor hadn't barged in five minutes later, when there probably would have been much more to see.

Scorpius had recovered in the meantime, and now turned to the professor fully. Albus had lost the erection he had gotten from their earlier activities, so he didn't make a motion to stop him. "Sir, we're very sorry. We won't do it again. Could we all perhaps forget about this whole thing and return to our dorms?" he asked charmingly.

The professor shook his head. "You boys should really know better,"

Albus looked down, the professor's disappointment somehow harder to take than anger would have been.

"Your father thinks you have a girlfriend in one of the Ravenclaw girls, Delia Burke," stated the professor firmly, making Albus wince.

"She doesn't mind," he said quietly.

The professor raised his eyebrows. "What do you call this, then?" He gestured with his hand at the boys.

Albus grimaced. "Kissing?" he tried.

Beside him he heard Scorpius mutter bitterly, "Just kissing? How quickly you dismiss our love?"

The professor didn't seem to have heard that, though. He sighed, and waved a dismissive hand at the double doors. "Off you go, Mr. Malfoy. That'd be ten points off from Slytherin, and ten from Gryffindor, for being out after curfew. Mr. Potter, stay for a minute."

Scorpius looked at Albus apologetically, and the dark-haired boy rolled his eyes as the other boy near-ran out of the room, desperate to get out of there, leaving Albus alone with the professor.

Albus looked up hesitantly. "Delia isn't my girlfriend," he confessed. The professor was a friend of the family, and when they were alone he felt like he had when the man used to come over for dinners sometimes – closer, less formal.

Neville sat down on the bed reluctantly, as though he was afraid they did more than just kissing on it. "Lying to your parents? Albus, you know they'd accept you no matter what," the man reasoned, disappointment again evident in his voice.

"I know. It's just Scorpius's dad…" Albus trailed off.

"Malfoy, I know. But even so, I don't believe he would deny his son the relationship he sought," Neville said, sighing. "This may be none of my business, but I really think you should tell your parents. They'd understand. Or, at least, tell them Miss Burke and you aren't involved. It isn't fair to them."

Albus moved to sit on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. "I had no choice. Mr. Malfoy could still disinherit Scorpius. We said we'd tell them after Scorpius turns seventeen, so he would at least be able to take care of himself financially if that happens," he said, leaning his head sideways so he could look at Neville. "It's the only way."

Neville rolled his eyes. "You teenagers love to be dramatic, don't you? Fine, keep your secrets, but at least tell your dad about the girl. He thinks you're going to run off and marry her or something equally ridiculous."

Albus nodded, cracking a smile. "And you say _I'm_ dramatic," he joked, sensing that the serious conversation was over.

"Well, you had to inherit it from someone, and it certainly wasn't your mother." Neville looked at him, but didn't seem to be really _seeing_ him. His eyes were glazed, unfocused. "You're more like him than you know."

"I look exactly like him, I know," Albus said bitterly. He hated being compared to his father, because there was just no way he could ever accomplish such great things, or be as brave and strong.

"I wasn't talking about the physical resemblance," Neville told him mysteriously. Albus frowned, but let it go.

"Can I go now?" he asked, fidgeting.

Neville's eyes cleared, as if he was coming back from a daydream, and he blinked a few times. "Sure, just look out for Filch – I heard he's patrolling the Gryffindor tower tonight."

Albus nodded, and was about to leave, when he remembered something. "Professor, how did you get in? The room shouldn't have let you in as long as we were occupying it," he asked.

Neville hummed thoughtfully. "I asked the room to give me a place where I could make out something. I had a dilemma and I needed a quiet place to think," he replied.

Albus blushed. "Oh," he said. Well, that answered it. The room was apparently not as smart as they had thought. "Well, I should go."

Neville nodded, and Albus left the room wondering why the professor had looked so nostalgic when he stared at him earlier, and if he didn't mean the physical resemblance, what had he meant? After all, Albus wasn't very similar to his father in personality, and that was exactly the reason why he wouldn't delve further into the subject in curious abandon or gather his friends on an information-gathering mission, like his father would have done.

Albus narrowed his eyes at the empty corridor. Though now that he thought about it, how _had_ Professor Longbottom known about the room?


End file.
